kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Computer Virus
Computer Virus (also called Battle Windows) is a boss in Kirby Super Star. This boss is apparently a mockery of typical, turn-based, RPG (role playing game) bosses. In addition to be fought in a turn-based manner, the Battle Windows also 'sum up' the what happens turn-by-turn (for example, if Kirby is hurt by an attack, the Battle Window states that he has been damaged and so on). The Computer Virus is a being that resembles three computer operating system windows, and attacks Kirby using a collection of three different monsters each time it appears. During the fight, the monsters it summons stay concealed within the computer screen. After it uses one of its attacks, it will step down from the battle screen for a short amount of time, giving Kirby his only chance to fight back. If Kirby doesn't have any ability, the stars (plus other projectiles, but not all of them) that the virus attacks with can be swallowed and spit out at the enemy. Kirby may occasionally have the option to forfeit his turn to grab a randomly selected ability. Health varies from creature to creature, but health is always increased when Kirby begins the battle with a Helper by his side. Kirby's guard will block all attacks except for: * Any ice attacks * Evil Knight's "sword" and knives * Great Dragon's wing flapping and talons. Most attacks are better off guarded, but a few are better off being avoided altogether. Computer Virus appears as a Great Cave Offensive boss, and also as the boss of Halfmoon, a level in Milky Way Wishes. In Helper to Hero, they have dark purple versions of the three strongest creatures. In The Great Cave Offensive, Computer Virus uses Slime, Puppet, and Magician. In Milky Way Wishes (along with The Arena and Helper to Hero), Computer Virus uses Magician, Evil Knight, and Great Dragon. Minions Slime * Attacks: The Slime's attacks are all very weak. It sleeps, tries to escape (which always fails), and every so often, he will actually attack with a single star (if even). Very rarely, he will also "call for a pal". This, however, does nothing. * Description: The Slime is a sentient (and small) ball of gooey, green, primordial slime. The Slime has two little eyes. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Puppet (originally Dancing Doll) * Attacks: Like the Slime, The Puppet's attacks rarely do any damage. It will laugh, scream, and dance at Kirby (none of which do anything). Its only real attack fires only one lone star at Kirby. It may try and self-destruct, but it never works. * Description: The Puppet is strange, wooden, and clown-like, with a dazed look on its face. It wears a light blue suit and red and white striped pantaloons. * Appearance(s): The Great Cave Offensive. Magician (originally Witch) * Attacks: ** Attack - The Magician shoots three stars at Kirby. ** Ice Spell - The Magician shoots an icicle at Kirby, which will freeze him and make him loose his ability, if he has one. Cannot be blocked, but the guard reduces damage and prevents freezing. ** Fire Spell - The Magician shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four biggish, slower blasts, or six smaller, faster blasts. This can be blocked. ** Guard Spell - The Magician begins to flash. All damage done to the magician on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 3/4. * Description: She is a little stubby witch and is garbed in blue sorcerer clothing. She wields a cane which she uses to attack with a trio of stars and various spells. She is the only one of three summoned creatures to appear in all Computer Virus fights. * Appearance(s): All versions of Computer Virus. Evil Knight * Attacks: ** Attack - The Evil Knight shoots five slow stars at Kirby. ** Bring Down Sword - The Evil Knight shoots a spinning crescent-shaped sickle at Kirby, or two if his health is low. Cannot be blocked, but a guard will reduce damage. ** Freezing Slash - The Evil Knight shoots an icicle at Kirby which will freeze and damage him. Cannot be blocked, but a guard will reduce damage and prevent freezing. ** Throw Knives - A bunch of knives fall from the top of the screen. At full health, he'll only throw six, at about half health, he'll throw a bunch, at low health, he'll throw a lot. Cannot be blocked, but a guard will reduce damage. ** Store up Power - The Evil Knight begins to flash. The Evil Knight's next attack will be more powerful ** Raise shield in Defense - The Evil Knight begins to flash. All damage done to the Evil Knight on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 3/4. * Description: He is the second strongest of the five summoned creatures. His helmet resembles a skull, and he is garbed in black armor. He is in a poised stance and wields a sword and shield. * Appearance(s): Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Helper to Hero. Great Dragon (originally Red Dragon) * Attacks: ** Attack - The Great Dragon shoots three very fast stars at Kirby. ** Spew Fiery Breath - The Great Dragon shoots a stream of fire at Kirby. It will either be four biggish, slower blasts, or six smaller, faster blasts. This can be blocked. ** Petrify Itself - The Great Dragon begins to flash. All damage done to the Great Dragon on Kirby's next "turn" will be reduced by 3/4. ** Flap Gigantic Wings - A bunch of small, dangerous crescents fly across the screen from left to right, along with puffs of air that don't do damage. Cannot be blocked, but a guard will reduce damage. ** Slash with Talons - The Great Dragon shoots a bunch of spinning crescents all around the screen in a smallish radius. Cannot be blocked, but a guard will reduce damage. * Description: The Great Dragon is certainly the strongest of the five summoned creatures. He is a red (changed to orange in the remake) dragon with horns, wings, fangs, and claws. * Appearance(s): Milky Way Wishes, The Arena, Helper to Hero. Trivia * The creatures are all pseudo-medieval/fantasy-themed, which is what RPGs often center around. The order of the five enemies is often typical within a RPG. The Slime and the Puppet can be seen as field enemies, weak enemies that roam the overworld map. The Magician and Evil Knight are more specialized enemies found in dungeons, and the Great Dragon can be seen as a boss or an enemy in the final dungeon (However, the use of the indefinite article 'a' when it is introduced seemingly implies the latter). * After defeating Computer Virus in The Great Cave Offensive, Milky Way Wishes (and Meta Knightmare Ultra in the remake), one window will begin giving the player experience points for humorous things (such as Puffiness or Mask Shine, depending on the character). The points given have no effect on Kirby or Meta Knight, however. Also, in the remake, right after it is defeated, the window says "Kirby/Meta Knight gained XXX exp. points! (Not that it matters.)". Category:Bosses